Fly
by Love Brings Pain
Summary: Set right after the third book, Illusions. Yuki is somewhat taken care of, but what becomes of David, Laurel and Tamani? Rated T to be safe.
1. Leave

**I wanted to start something new, so this is the result. I love Laurel and Tamani, but I feel like their relationship isn't picture perfect (no duh!) so here is my take on the fouth book. **

**And I don't own Wings. Aprilynne Pike owns them.**

**Fly**

_Shar's whipered oath was Tamani's fevent prayer._

_"Goddess help us all."_

**Tamani POV**

Tamani stared at Yuki, all possible dangers running through his mind. A Winter faerie not binded by their Seelie ways is not good. This could be the start of a lot of problems, even another war if Yuki was the enemy.

"Tamani!" Tamani turned around, and saw Laurel run in, David behind her. She stopped, her eyes frozen at the sight of the white poinsettia flower on Yuki's back. "So it's true?" She whispered. "Another Winter faerie?" He nodded, and forced himself to not run over to Laurel. Tamani wanted to throw his arms around her, and tell her that everything's going to be alright, but he couldn't. He still had to pretend to be 'in love' with Yuki, and there was David to think about.

As if hearing his thoughts, Yuki focused her wide eyes at Tamani, her eyes filled with uncertainty and betrayal. "You lied." Tamani glaced at Shar quickly and he nodded his head slightly. He sighed and put on a mask of betrayal as well. "Yes, I did lie, but didn't you? I really did like you Yuki." Half truth, but it pained him as he saw Laurel look at him with sad eyes. "And I thought you liked me too, but I was wrong. You only did this to help Klea." Tamani paused, waiting for the right time, and adding just the right amount of pain. "Why?"

Yuki gasped in pain as she struggled again. "I-I had to." She looked at him with longing and sadness, and he hated himself for lying to her.

Shar rolled his eyes. "Enough of this." He turned to Chelsea, hesitate before handing her a sleeping potion. "Would you mind giving her this? It won't kill her." He added hastily.

"Leave it to the human girl to do everything." Chelsea mumbled under her breath before walking into the circle.

"Chelsea! Don't!" David shouted. Chelsea turned around, and sighed. "What David?"

"Chelsea, she's only a girl! She hasn't done anything to any of us! It's not right." David said, anger in his voice. "She hasn't done anything to harm Laurel!"

Shar glared at David. "Yes, I agree with you. She hasn't done anything to harm us or Laurel, but how long do you think that's going to last? How do you know that she doens't have back-up right now that she'll go to if we released her?" Shar's voice grew louder with every word. "She may seem innocent right now, but she knows about all of us now, and she knows how we lied to her. If we don't do something about it now, we'll all be dead. Yo-"

"Okay, all of you shut up!" Chelsea interrupted. "I'm giving it to her whether you like it or not David." She looked at Yuki, whose mouth is set in a straight line. "Open your mouth Yuki." Chelsea said tiredly.

Yuki shook her head, glaring at Chelsea. Chelsea sighed and stood there, deep in thought. Then she muttered a "sorry" before pulling at Yuki's blossom, causing her to scream. Chelsea quickly shoved the potion in Yuki's mouth and clamped it shut. "Don't spit it out." She warned. Yuki shot them one last glare before her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

Shar nodded at Chelsea. "Thank you. Now can you all leave so we can transport Yuki back to Avalon for Jamison to question." Tamani nodded and opened the door for the two humans and Laurel. Chelsea walked out of the apartment in a daze. "That was...interesting." She said, uncertain. Tamani nodded his head before gesturing to her car. She wave a quick good-bye, and jumped into her car, speeding away.

He sighed as he looked back at David and Laurel. David was hugging Laurel protectively, and glared at Tamani. "Leave her alone." He spat out, anger seeping in his words.

Tamani nodded and turned away, but stopped when he heard Laurel's soft voice. "Wait." Tamani spun around and looked hopefully at Laurel. "What?"

**Laurel POV**

"What?" Tamani asked hopefully. Laurel dettached myself from David's embrace. David looked at her sadly. "Don't leave me."

She shook my head. "No. Please leave." Laurel begged, ignoring the pain in his eyes. David gave her a small smile before walking slowly down the path. Laurel waited until he was out of sight before turning to Tamani.

"Laurel..." Tamani began, but Laurel shook her head. "So you didn't lie about everything, huh?" She questioned him, not wanting to know the answer but knew she had to know.

Tamani held onto her hand. "Laurel, you know I didn't mean it. I said all that to protect _you_!"

It sounded like the truth like before, but Laurel tried again to pull her hand away, but was unsuccessful. Her mind was confused again, and she didn't know why she wanted to talk to him. "Forget it Tamani. I'm leaving." She turned around and tried pulling her hand from his grasp, but he pulled her towards him, his light green eyes which could always make her feel safe, were staring deeply into her light blue ones.

Tamani kissed the corner of her mouth, his breathing heavy on her face, and it felt kind of like deja vu. "Laurel, please, look at me and tell me that you don't love me. That you don't need me. That you would rather die than look at me." Tamani locked his eyes with hers, and she found herself not wanting to go, but she shook her head.

He looked into her eyes again, determination written all over his face. "Tell me Laurel, all that, and I will never bother you again."

Laurel tried to leave him, but he gripped her tighter. "You know I can't say that Tamani."

"Then just acccept it! Just love me! Because you're fooling nobody right now." His eyes, the eyes that she always sees before she sleeps, are filled with a fire that she so rarely has seen.

"I can't..." She couldn't bear to look at him, and see the defeat in his eyes. He released her, turning his back on her. "Then go." Laurel looked at him, the boy who never gave up on her, before she touched the faerie ring on her neck and ran to her car, driving away before she could change her mind.

**Hopefully I can write more soon. But please review! **


	2. Deep Down

**Short chapter, nothing really happens-it's just Laurel MAYBE coming to her senses, and more sad Tamani. :(**

**Fly**

_"Then go." Laurel looked at him, the boy who never gave up on her, before she touched the faerie ring on her neck and ran to her car, driving away before she could change her mind._

**Laurel POV**

Laurel wiped the stray tears running down her face before forcing a smile on her face. She got out of her car and slowly walked towards her front door, and took a deep breath, opening the door.

"Oh, you're home!" Her mother exclaimed happily. She looked around. "Your sentry friend Aaron said that you ran off to Tamani's apartment for...business." She searched Laurel's eyes for the truth.

Laurel sighed. "You remember Yuki?" Her mother nodded. "Well, she's a Winter faerie, and we think she might be out to kill me." Her mother's eyes went wide, her hand flying to clasp her heart. Laurel nodded stiffly. "Shar sent her to Avalon to be questioned. Then I came home."

Her mother looked at her carefully. "So what happens now?" She asked warily.

Laurel didn't really know. She shrugged. "What do you mean 'what happens now'?"

Laurel's mother sighed and smiled sadly. "I mean, do you need to leave for good now, or do you stay? Here is not exactly the most safest place anymore."

Laurel shook her head. "No, I don't think so. We don't know who Yuki's working with, if it's even with Klea." Laurel paused. "After Yuki's questioned and we know more, then maybe. I don't know." Laurel bit her lip to keep from crying. She had only known these two as parents, no one else. If she went to Avalon to live there for good, she would be lost. _But you wouldn't have if you just admitted you loved Tamani, _said a voice at the back of her mind. Laurel shook away the thought. She didn't know what to feel, and what to do. Too much options, choices. She didn't know what to choose.

"If you live in Avalon, will I never see you again?" Her mother's shaking voice brought Laurel out of her thoughts.

"I want to come back and visit, but I don't know if I can." Laurel said quietly. Her mother nodded and gave her a hug. "No mattter what happens, remember that you are still my daughter and that I love you." Laurel smiled at her mother's words as she hugged her tighter. Then she let go. "I'm going to my room to work on some potions." Laurel lied. Her mother nodded and Laurel ran up the stairs, anxious now to be alone in her room.

When she reached her bedroom, she flung herself at her bed. She didn't want to work on potions; she wanted to sort out her feelings, her thoughts. She didn't know what she felt about both David and Tamani. She remembered when she told her mom that she loved David. _'But there are a lot of different kinds of love,' _her mother had said to her. Did she not love David in a lover's way anymore? Could she have fallen in love with Tamani?

Laurel thought back to what happened an hour ago. She told David to leave, and she practically told Tamani to leave as well. Telling David to leave was painful, she admitted, but it didn't hurt her as much as it did to tell Tamani to leave, and leading him on again.

So did she love Tamani now?

Laurel groaned. Why couldn't love be easier?

**Tamani POV**

"You can't keep thinking about her. It's unhealthy." Shar said, appearing from behind a tree. Tamani sighed as he threw a glove at a apple tree.

"I love her." Tamani growled, frustrated. "And I know she loves me too, but why can't she just accept it?"

Shar raised an eyebrow. "How do you know she loves you?"

Tamani groaned, throwing his face into his lap. "I just know. It's hard to explain. But she's so_ confusing_!"

Shar rolled his eyes. "Well, you're still going to protect her right?"

Tamani laughed bitterly. "Of course I will. I'm bound by an oath, remember? And besides, I would do anything for her, even if it pains me."

"Yeah, I know." Shar whispered. "But I wish you wouldn't. She could go back to the human boy anytime. She might not even choose you, ever. You know that."

Tamani managed a weak smile before staring into his lap again. "I know that. But I keep hoping that she won't choose David. That she will choose me."

**So we all know that Tamani and Laurel will be together in the end, but let's see where this road will go, and what challenges Tamani will face...**


	3. Wonder

**So I got the third chapter out today! The story's finally going somewhere!**

**Disclaimer.**

**Fly**

_Tamani managed a weak smile before staring into his lap again. "I know that. But I keep hoping that she won't choose David. That she will choose me."_

**Tamani POV**

"Tam, wake up." Tamani's eyes flickered as he focused on the person speaking to him. His eyes finally opened and he saw Shar looking down at him, an amused expression on his face.

"What do you want?" Tamani asked, worried. "Did something happened to Laurel?" He sprung up, ready to leave.

Shar shook his head and forced Tamani down on the couch. "No, mate, but this can help protect her."

Tamani was fully awake now, and he turned his attention to Shar. He would do anything to protect Laurel, but he wondered what he has to do other than guarding her now. "What is it? What can I do?"

Shar sighed and handed him a paper. Tamani glanced at it and saw a girl's photo and some information. "After talking to Yuki yesterday, we have found out that she has been working with more wild fae." Tamani's eyes went wide as Shar continued. "She was with Klea for protection, but Klea has nothing to do with this. She just hunts trolls. Apparently, there was this Fall faerie living nearby Yuki and provided them with the blossoms to create the spells we found. Yuki helped enchant them, and it was her who created the circle hiding the trolls. They were working with them for a while." Shar paused to let the information sink in.

"So, there are more wild faeries living?" Tamani asked, shocked.

Shar nodded. "That's what Yuki told us. The Fall faerie was transported back to Scotland, their 'home base', but luckily, we obtained some information about her from her neighbours. Her name is River and she's nineteen in fae years. Yuki sensed danger, so River ran back to Scotland shortly after Thanksgiving." Shar lowered his voice. "From what we have gathered by Yuki's choppy confession, they are part of a group of Unseelie that escaped hundreds of years ago."

Tamani dropped the paper iin his hand. "Escaped Unseelie?" He whispered, horrified.

Shar clenched his fist. "Yes, mate, escaped Unseelie. They want to destroy the Seelie and release the rest of the Unseelie locked up here. They have few Fall fae there, but River is one of the most important."

"So what do I have to do? Travel to Scotland and kill the Fall?" Tamani asked, still shocked at the news.

"Not exactly." Shar replied. "If we take all the Mixers there out, then they can't continue their plans. Do what you have done with Yuki and we will do the rest. There will be three others coming with you." Shar added.

"What others?" Tamani wondered. "Aaron? Huin?"

Shar shook his head. "No. Two Fall fae will accompany you as well as a Summer. You will need all the help you can get." Shar glanced at the window, and Tamani turned to see what he was looking at. He saw two female and a male fae nodding at Shar. Shar opened the door for them and they jumped in. "Tamani, this is Sal, a Summer." The boy grinned as he slung his arm around the dark-haired girl beside him. He had light brown eyes and coal black hair. "This is Dawn, a Fall." Shar said as he waved his hand at the girl Sal had slung his arm around. She had deep blue eyes and coffee brown hair. "And this is Allissa, another Fall fae." Shar said, nodding his head at the other female fae. She had light blue eyes and rich red-brown curls framing her pale face. She caught Tamani's eyes and smiled. He smiled back. She had a pretty smile.

"You'll all be leaving next week to Scotland." Shar said, raising his eyebrow at Tamani and Allissa. Tamani shook his head and concentrated. He had to listen carefully or he won't be doing Laurel any good.

"That's good Shar." Tamani said. Shar nodded and opened the door for the three fae.

Dawn turned around and smiled at Shar. "Thank you so much for getting us this mission. I was sure I would die or studying at the Academy!" She laughed cheerfully. Sal waved quickly, then he and Dawn were gone. Allissa smiled shyly at him. "It'll be a pleasure working with you Tamani." She said quietly before gliding out the door as well.

Shar looked at me, amused. "What was that all about?"

Tamani turned slightly red in the face. "N-nothing." He stuttered, thinking back to Allissa wonderful smile. But even her smiles couldn't compare to Laurel's..._stop comparing them! _He scolded himself.

Shar stared at Tamani thoughtfully. "It's time you got over her." He said seriously. "Allissa is a nice fae."

Tamani shook his head. "I know she is, but you know my heart still lies with Laurel."

Shar averted his disappointed eyes away from Tamani's determined ones. "I know, but mate, think about Allissa seriously." Tamani glared at Shar and the older faerie sighed as he walked himself to the door. "Well, you've got one week to do what you have to do." Shar said tiredly before disappearing out the door.

**Laurel POV**

"Hey Laurel." Laurel spun around and saw David looking at her nervously.

"Oh, hi David." Laurel greeted him in return, forcing a smile. She was almost certain now that she loved Tamani, but seeing David with pain and sadness in his eyes made her rethink everything, even though she knew deep down that she would rather spend the rest of her life with Tamani.

"How did-" David froze and glared at the air behind her, and Laurel knew that Tamani had arrived.

"Hi Laurel. David." Tamani said, grinning. David gritted his teeth before muttering a "see you later" to Laurel and storming away to Chelsea.

Tamani shrugged, smirking victoriously before turning back to Laurel. "What's up?"

Laurel groaned. Why did boys have to be so difficult? "Hi Tamani." As she looked at him, Laurel slowly became nervous about what she had done last night as she looked at his piercing green eyes. "About yesterday..."

Tamani looked at her indifferently and shook his head. "Whatever. Doesn't matter now. "

"Okay..." Laurel didn't know why she was let off the hook so easily. "I'm sorry." She whispered quietly, feeling guilty no matter what he said.

Tamani smiled bravely. "No harm done." He looked at her as the bell rang for class. She was about to say good-bye and leave for class with everyone else when Tamani pulled her to a corner. "I'm leaving next week." He informed her, glancing around for listeners.

Laurel stared at him with shocked eyes. "Why?"

Tamani shrugged. "We found out some information about who Yuki's working with, and apparently she moved back to Scotland. So I have to go and kidnap her or something."

Laurel looked at the floor, her emotions for Tamani ready to burst. "Oh."

He tilted her chin up so they could lock eyes. "Since I'm leaving soon, I was thinking that you and I could hang out before I have to go?" He wondered nervously, searching her eyes for an answer.

Laurel looked into his mesmerizing green eyes. She still wasn't used to the light green, but he was still him.

"Okay."

**Some Tamani and Laurel. I don't know when I can update again as I have some other things to do.**

**Please review! **


	4. Yet Again

**Fourth chappie! Some Tamani/Laurel cuteness and more about the other Fall, Dawn.**

**Disclaimer.**

**Fly**

_Laurel looked into his mesmerizing green eyes. She still wasn't used to the light green, but he was still him._

_"Okay."_

**Tamani POV**

Laurel and Tamani hung out for a few days, laughing and just _being. _There was only one last day befoe he had to leave and he wanted to know where he stood with Laurel.

At the end of each day, they became very...close and Tamani was almost certain that she had finally let herself love him completely. He knew that if he didn't get an answer today, he would regret it later.

Tamani collected his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Laurel had insisted that they meet at his apartment, not wanting her parents hovering around.

"Hey." Laurel said breathlessly as he opened the door for her.

Tamani smiled, giving her a hug. "Morning." He said softly, taking in the sweet scent of her hair.

She slowly detangled herself from his embrace as she looked up at him. Tamani hid his disappointment. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked her smoothly.

Laurel shrugged. "I dunno. How about we go to the park and just...chill?" She suggested, her blue eyes looking up at him.

Tamani nodded as he led her out of the apartment. "Okay, let's go."

"Right behind you."

**Laurel POV**

They had so much fun, not keeping track of the time. Teasing each other, laughing like little kids and retelling old stories. Laurel finally and truly felt happy once again. She couldn't remember having this much fun.

"That's what you get!" Tamani laughed, spraying some cold water on her.

She giggled as she sprayed him back with her own water bottle. "What did I do!" She said, sticking her tongue out.

He fake-glared her, his hands on his hips. "You sprayed me first, so I think you started this whole mess." Tamani lectured her playfully.

Laurel shook her head and continued spraying him. "Naw. I'm little Miss Innocent." Then she ran out of water. "Oh crap, I have no more water!"

Tamani grinned as he tackled her to the ground while she shrieked, her hair wet and tangled with twigs. She hasn't seen him this relaxed and happy, and just _free _for so long. She wished he didn't have to go.

"I win." He whispered into her ear, looking intensely into her eyes. Laurel sucked in a breath as she watched him. Their lips were only a few inches away, and Laurel suddenly had the urge to close the gap.

He ran his fingers through her messed up hair while she did the same to his. He suddenly stopped and rested his hand on her cheek and Laurel froze. Should she tell him that she chose him? It seemed so perfect...

"Laurel, I-" Tamani began but was interrupted by a sound behind them. Tamani growled quietly and stood up, extending a hand to Laurel. She took the offered hand and got up, only to be standing eye-to-eye with David.

She sighed and squeezed Tamani's hand softly before letting go, ignoring Tamani's pained expression for a while. She was a bit curious and mad at why David had showed up. "Hey David." She said, looking at him with questioning eyes.

David glared at Tamani before smiling weakly at Laurel. "Your mom wanted to know when you would be home, and I just happened to be passing by, so I thought I would pass on the message." He explained sheepishly.

Tamani glared back at David before taking Laurel's hand agian. She didn't tug away, her mind calm as she concentrated on the safeness he gave her.

"Tell her mother that Laurel will be home soon. I just need to tell her something." Tamani said to David, scowling.

David shook his head. "She needs to be home right now." He insisted.

Laurel could sense a war brewing. She let go of Tamani's hand and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll leave." She smiled sadly at Tamani, who looked like he lost everything. "Bye for now." She said softly, her eyes staring into his, wishing he could read her mind. She couldn't tell him how much she loved him, not in front of David.

Tamani smiled weakly as his shoulders sagged. "Yeah, bye Laurel." He said, defeat clearly in his voice. He gave her one last smile before he ran back to the trees.

Laurel looked at his retreating figure and turned to David when she couldn't see him any longer. "That was perfectly timed." She said, anger colouring her words.

David sighed. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it." He apologized, looking at her with hope.

She shook her head. "No, David. We're over." She said firmly. Even though she chose Tamani, it didn't make this any easier or less painful.

David looked at his feet. "Bye." He mumbled before walking away.

Laurel sighed, frustruated. She was about to follow him when she was stopped.

"Hey there." The girl said, turning Laurel the other way towards a bench.

Laurel stared at the girl, not knowing what to say. Who was she? She was a bit familiar... "Uh, who are you?" Laurel asked, smiling nervously.

The girl laughed. "I don't bite. I'm Dawn. I study with you at the Academy, remember? I also used to be one of your best friends." The fae explained, laughter in her deep blue eyes.

"Oh." That was all Laurel could say. She didn't know what to make of the girl that just randomly introduced herself.

The girl laughed. "Yeah, I'm a bit weird, introducing myself like this, but I'm going on the mission with Tamani, and it's so obvious that he loves you a lot, so I want to congratulate you for turning down the human." Dawn smiled sadly. "Human and fae relationships don't work out anyway, so it's best to let go before it's too late."

Laurel glared at her. How would she know about anything? "What do you know about David?" Laurel said, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." Dawn answered. "_But _I do know what the relationships lead to." She chuckled darkly. "After all, I was stuck in one of those for a while."

Now Laurel looked at her curiously. "What do you mean? You've dated a human before?" Laurel asked, wondering how that went. By the sound of it, not too good.

Dawn smiled mysteriously. "Maybe." She stood up and waved. "Bye-bye!" Then she ran off.

"Hey! What 'maybe'?" Laurel shouted at her.

Dawn looked back, laughing. "I'll tell you some other time! Call me though. I wanna be friends again! Sal's boring sometimes." She added, throwing a paper ball at Laurel.

Laurel opened the paper ball to find a number scribbled on, Dawn's name and a note. _Call me sometime so we can catch up. After all, I have all the hot news on Tamani! -Dawn_

Laurel sighed as she walked to David's car, who was still waiting there, worried.

Well, that was weird.

**Well, there it is. I kind of have an idea of where this is going but when I write, it just...flows. So I hope you liked it!**


	5. Past

**Sorry for not updating, but I lost my notebook of all my ideas, and just found it yesterday. It was in a bag inside the closet the whole time! I wish I looked there first so I wouldn't have destroyed my whole room looking for it in the wrong place!**

**This chapter's a bit interesting as we get to see what's behind Sal and Dawn's masks. I was a bit amazed at how I wrote their history because..it's slightly weird. We get to see what Dawn meant last chapter! And some jealous Laurel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings. Aprilynne Pike owns them.**

**Fly**

_Laurel sighed as she walked to David's car, who was still waiting there, worried._

_Well, that was weird._

**Tamani POV**

As Tamani walked into the airplane, as he remembered it being called, Dawn and Sal were whispering in their seats, the faerie female grasping a letter. She had tears in her eyes while Sal comforted her.

"What's wrong?" Tamani asked, concerned. He hadn't known Dawn or Sal for very long, but knew they were both cheerful people who rarely showed sadness.

"N-nothing." Dawn choked out, burying her face into Sal's shirt. "Just my stupid old mission punching me in the face."

Tamani raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" He responded, confused. _What the Avalon is she saying? _Tamani wondered, not understanding the girl's way of talking.

Sal sighed. "She was on a mission a few years back in Canada where she meet...people. Now..._someone _has decided to send her a letter_._" He rolled his eyes. "And she picked up some 'slang' from there that can be hard to understand."

"She went on a mission to work alongside _humans_?" Tamani said, shocked. He thought no other fae, especially a Fall faerie other than Laurel could be allowed to exit Avalon.

Sal nodded. "I went with her as well. The Queen wanted the mission to be secret, so very few people knew about it. Apparently some humans were sheltering a faerie, and she wasn't from Avalon." Sal saw Tamani's agape mouth and shrugged. "That was the first sign of danger. Dawn and I posed as grade seven students in order to gain the trust of the fae. Dawn was put into her class and, well, we sort of ran into trouble." Dawn threw the letter on the ground. Sal shook his head and continued. "Well, I fell off the tree first. I met a human girl by the name of Jane and before I knew it, I was 'dating' her, which is like being entwined with her. Then," Sal said, frustrated, "Dawn became friends with a human boy named Mark and they also acted like they were entwined as well. We failed our mission because of something the humans called 'lust' and the faerie got away."

"Now," Dawn started, seeing that Sal had a unreadable face on, "my 'ex-boyfriend' as they call it, is mailing letters and I don't know what to do. I mean," Dawn hiccuped, wiping away her tears, "I'm also entwined with Sal, and he's a _human_! A human costed me a mission that could have perhaps prevented _this_ mission! I'm even lucky I was chosen for the mission! I was thinking of exile waiting for me!" She finished, returning to Sal's shirt.

"I'm sorry." Tamani whispered, in a daze at the fact that the two fae, seeming so happy, could have such a unexpected past. He wondered if this might happen to Laurel, and he found that he wouldn't like it. Tamani wanted Laurel to be happy, and if David was what made her happy, then he can't do anything about it.

"Hi Tamani." A voice said, shaking Tamani out of his thoughts. He turned and smiled weakly at Allissa.

"Hey Allissa. How do you like the human world?" Tamani replied, trying to make conversation.

She shrugged, her light blue eyes shining with happiness. "It's different from Avalon, I can tell you that." She responsed, laughing. Her laugh was like tinkling bells, and it made Tamani smile. "I was wondering if you would like to sit with me, seeing that Dawn and Sal are a bit...preoccupied right now." Allissa said, slightly concerned for the entwined faeries.

Tamani looked over at Sal to see him nod his head at him, mouthing a 'I can handle her' before tickling Dawn.

Tamani chuckled at the young fae and turned his attention back to Allissa.

"I would love to."

**Laurel POV**

"So, are you and David done?" Chelsea asked Laurel yet again, not believing it. She and Laurel were supposed to be studying together but Chelsea was drilling her best friend with questions while Laurel was trying to understand her own thoughts.

"Yes! Would you quit asking me that?" Laurel said, gritting her teeth at her best friend. She was too busy wondering what the Dawn girl meant when she said she 'was stuck in one of those for a while._' What did she mean?_ Laurel wondered.

"Sorry; I just wanted to make sure. You and him keep breaking up and getting together, so I have to be sure." Chelsea replied, slightly frightened at Laurel's outburst.

Laurel sighed. After all, it wasn't her fault. She shouldn't be taking her anger out on her best friend. "Sorry Chels, but I'm just...lost. Boy, I've missed out on a lot of stuff." Laurel said, still upset that they had taken all the memories of her faerie childhood.

"I-" Chelsea began, but was interrupted by a loud knock on Laurel's window. Laurel sighed as she opened the window, revealing a slightly pleased Shar.

"Yes Shar?" Laurel said, upset that no one would leave her alone with her thoughts. She still needed to think about her and Tamani, and the girl who just walked up to her, saying that they were friends.

"I just wanted to let you know that they have boarded the a-what is it called?" Shar asked, trying to remember. "The machine with the butterfly-like structure..."

"Airplane?" Laurel suggested, groaning.

"Yes, airplane." Shar confirmed. "They have boarded the airplane and are on their way to Canada." Shar paused and had a unreadable mask on as he delivered the next piece of 'information'. "I knew Tamani would like to work with Allissa."

Laurel dropped her pencil, narrowing her eyes at Shar. "Who's Allissa?" Laurel asked, slightly jealous.

'A Fall faeire sent to help him on his mission." Shar replied, not giving too much information away. He smiled slightly at a peeved Laurel before jumping out of the window.

"Get back here Shar!" She shouted after him, wanting more answers, but Shar was long gone.

**Evil little Allissa. Please read and review!**


End file.
